Beautiful Stranger
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: A little fic inspired by a novel written by my English professor. Dedicated to a special friend who's a certified Lars Lover X3


**A/N:** This lil' ficcy is inspired by _White Rose For A Stranger_, a novel written by my English professor. It remains as one of my favorite novels of all time :). And more importantly, this fic is dedicated to a little friend/sister, whom I feel truly blessed to have met here in FF :). She is a certified Lars lover, so I hope you'll like this, lil' sis ^__^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lars Alexanderson or Tekken. They are a property of Namco.

**Beautiful Stranger**

Captain Lars Alexanderson was on patrol duty one night. He took the opportunity to bask in the calm, cool atmosphere. It was nice and quiet. The street lights that lined the freeway were dimly lit, making the whole place seem quite relaxing. The dimly lit lights, the night sky dotted with little stars shinig gently through the windows of his police car...

Just then something caught the Good Captain's attention. A young couple was walking by, and the girl seemd to be in pain, physically, and emotionally, as he could see that the young man was forcing her to do something she didn't want to. They were arguing about something, and while the girl simply used words to show how she felt, the young man not only used words, but his fist. He was hurting her. Thier arguemnt was mute thanks to his car window, but he could plainly see the struggle and pain the ebony-haired girl was going through. Her next words seemed to infuriate the young man, and finslly he panched her cheek, and forcefully took hold of her wrist. The girl, right then and there just kept quiet and let him do what he intended to. Gods! That's defintely not good. He was about to open his car door, but paused. It wasn't in his Code of Ethics to meddle in other people's personal affairs, but...he just felt that he that had to get in there and set things right.

He got out of his car and tapped the fiery-hiared young man on the shoulder."Ahem, excuse me, sir." he said.

The young man turned to see the Good General clad in a blue police uniform with gold stars on both his shoulders. "Eh? What's up, copper?" the fiery-haired one asked.

"Sir, I think you've done enough." General said firmly but remaining courteous. "She's already hurting, you see." He glanced at the girl and gave her a little smile. She, in return, just blushed and looked away timidly, while she held her swollen cheek.

"What's it to ya, copper?" the spunky, feiry one asked quite rudely."Dind't yo mama ever tell ya never to butt in on other people's business?"

"Come on, sir. Can you not see your girlfriend is hurting?" Captain Alexanderson asked. Glancing at the girl again, he noticed that she winced in pain at the sound of being called the fiery one's "girlfriend."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" the feiry redhead shouted. He was about to throw a puch at the Good Capatin's jaw, but Captain Alexanderson simply moved out of the way, dodging the attack. He hit the firey one's back with a powerful Zues punch, easily knocking him out. General Alexanderson grinned and propped one foot on the fallen one's back.

"Never underestimate the law, sonny." he said with a chuckle.

He looked to his side and saw the girl looking at him. She looked quite...shocked at what he just did. He smiled and approached her. The young girl slowly backed away. Men of such great power frightened her.

"Don't be afraid." he said to her with a kind smile. "I won't hurt you." The girl didn't respond. She still looked frightened.

He still smiled though, and extended his hand to her. " Captain Lars Alexanderson." He introduced himslef with that kind smile. She backed away slightly, her naturally fair cheeks tainted with blush.

"Don't be afraid." the Good Capatin said gently."I won't hurt you." His kind smile never faltered. A smile which the girl found to be quite attractive. She blushed at the thought of finding another man to be attractive, since she's already in a relationship...But then again, her relationship with the fiery one wasn't a very good experience for her. She hesitated for a moment more, and finally took the Good Capatain's hand, rather timidly.

"Crimson Glasshaert." she introduced herself shyly.

The Good Capatain face seemed to brighten when she said her name. His smile grew a bit bigger. "Crimson Glasshearrt." Capatin Alexanderson repeated. "That's a lovely name." He said with a smile.

"Um..Thank you.." Crimson replied shyly. Her cheeks were still stained with blush. He found it to be the cute thing about her.

"It's getting quite late, and there aren't any means of transportation at this time of night." the Good Capatain informed her.

"Oh." Crimson said quietly."I'll just walk home...It's not very far form here..."

"Would you like me to take you there?" Captain Alexanderson offered." It's probably a lot safer when you have someone with you. You never know what could happen to you at night when you're alone in the streets."

He had a good point. The streets are a dangerous place to wander through at night....She hesitantly accepted the Good Captain's offer. His smlie seemed to brighten when she accepted. Again, she couldn't help but find him attractive, especially when he smiled. And he was strong, and polite too.

He opened the door to his patrol car for her. Her lips curled into a small smile. He's such a gentleman. She got into the passenger seat next to the driver's saet and he got into his palce next to her.

He looked at her once again and smiled. Crimson, in return, smiled back. They rode of through the night i silence. He'd look at her from time to time. He couldn't help but admire her. Innocent and beautiful. Fair skin, long ebony black hair, and the most captivating ruby colored eyes.

She noticed him looking...

"What is it, sir?" she asked.

Capatain Alexanderson blushed and looked away out of embarassment."Um, it's nothing..."

She looked at him, confused. Just a while ago, the Good Capatain seemed to be full of confidence, but at that moment, he seemd...shy and uncertain.

While looking staright ahaed, he hesitantly asked; "Ma'am...If you don't mind...may I know...What exaclty happened back there...with your boyfirend...?"

He noticed her wince again when he said "boyfriend", like she hated that reeference. The Good Capatain decided to keep quiet. She didn't want the girl to feel like he was forcing her or anything.

After several moments, to his surprise, she finally spoke.

"He was forcing me..." she began to say quietly. "He was forcing me to....to.."

The Captain looked at her questionlingly from the corner of his eye. "To...what...?"

Crimson blushed hard, clearly embarsssed. "To..." she squeaked."...do.... "it"...."

"Oh..." was all the Captain said, and blushed as well. He should've known...This young lady was being forced to do intercourse by that red-haired twit...

"He wasn't always like that, though.." Crimson continued. "In the early days of our relationship, he was sweet, kind and thoughtful..." That was all her relationship with him...The early days...."Then for some reason, he started to be a bit too cocky and rather bossy....I coudln't understand what caused him to change all of a sudden, but...I just couldn't bring myslef to leave him..." The girl blushed hard again. She couldn't believe what she just told him. She slowly turned her head to look at him.

Captain Alexanderson simply smiled at her. "What matters is that it's all over now. Just take care of yourself, ok?"

Crimson nodded. They rode of in complete silence, except for the radio playing soft jazz music. The Capatain would look at her form time to time, undoubtedly enchanted by her innocent beauty, and would suddenly turn his head away when she looked at her questioningly. It seemd like a long ride home, but the Capatin got her there safely.

* * *

Two weeks later...

It had been a while since Crimson last saw the Good Captain. She still couldn't believe that she told him everything all those weeks ago. She'd told about her personal love life to a near-stranger....A very handsome stranger at that. After that inceident, she found taht she couldn't stop thinking about him. And her haert would skip a beat when she saw a police car passing by...She felt that familair sensation of of warmth inside of her. And she smiled softly when she heard the words "Captain" anywhere, be it in the news or said verbally by aquaintances.

She couldn't believe this was happening..She was falling for a stranger....A beautiful stranger...

Late one night, she was walking through that freeway again, on her way home from work. The freeway where she met him. The beautiful stranger, Captain Lars Alexanderson.

She was caught up in her thoughts as she walked through the dimly lit streets. Just then, headlights shone by her right side. She looked on in anticipation, hoping it was _him_. To her delight, it was.

He drove up next to her, rolled down his window and smiled at her in a friendly way. She smiled back. She was undeniably happy to see him again.

"Godd evening, Miss Glassheart. It's getting pretty late...." He seemd hesitant. A thought struck her. _Even men of great power get nervous too_. She smiled.

"Yes, Captain. You can take me home." she said with a smile. The Good Captain's face brightened at what she had said. He got out of the car quite hastily, and went to the other side of the patrol car just to open the door for her.

"Thank you, sir." she said with a smile.

The Good Capatain simply smiled. The ride home was just as long as it was beofre, and this time, Crimson found herself looking at the Good Captain form time to time, and would blush and turn away when he looked at her.

Home at last....

She thanked him for taking her home safley and got out of the patrol car. She took a few steps, then stopped, thinking. She shyly turned to the Good Captain. He, in return, looked at her questioningly.

"Um..." She said, as blush tainted her cheeks once again. "Would you like to come inside...?"

"Sure.." The Capatain replied quite hesitanly.

They both entered her house. And what a fine house it was! Classic Victorian-style furniture lined every corner, there were walls covered with beautifully sculpted mirrors, and had a lovely chandelier at the center of the ceiling. A grand house indeed!

"What a lovely place.." Captain Alexanderson remarked.

"Yes, it is." Crimson replied. "Everything here was actually owned by my grandmotther. She gave this house to me before she passed away..."

"Oh..." that being said made the Good tCaptain quite sad.

She looked around the room and smiled softly. "This house is big enough for two, but I live alone...It would be nice if I had someone to share it with...."

"Yeah..." The Captain's strong arms slowly wrapped around her petite shoulders. She blushed at the contact, but at the same time, felt her haert skip a beat. Goosebumps prickled her skin as she felt him quite hesitantly plant kisses on her bare shoulders...Neither one of them could hold it in anymore....

She shifted her position so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, all the while blushing at what she was doing. Captain Alexanderson's eyes widened for a moment, then slowly closed. He returned the kiss with a hint of passion, He laid her down on the red carpeted floor and savored the sweet taste fo her lips.

They lay there, making out, and after a few moments, she felt him licking her lips gently. With blush stained cheeks, she slowy granted him entrance. Thier tongues danced in each other's mouths. She moaned softly and ran her fingers though his Good Captain couldn't help himself anymore...He went a bit lower and started coating her neck with kisses. Crimson unabashedly moaned in delight and held him close to her. It had been a long while since she felt this rush of ecstasy...and she wanted it to be done with someone who was special to her. And that someone was right there with her.

She lightly tugged at his shirt, clealy wanting him to take it off. He paused form his performance and did just that. For a few moments. Her eyes took in the beauty of his well-sculpted body and smiled. She reached up and touched him, feeling his abs. He unabashedly let out a moan of pleasure. The Good Captain Alexanderson had a an unusually high sensitivity to a woman's touch. The slightest touch could trigger sexual arousal within him.

Feuled by this arousal, he swiftly took her into his arms and kissed her even more passionately. He smiled against her lips when he heard her moan softly at the feel of his lips touching her own. He went lower this time, onto her chest. She couldn't supress the little gasp that had escaped her lips...She moaned in complete sexual ecstasy and pleasure. She found herself moaning his name as she held his head in place..."Ooh..Lars..."

Captain Alexanderson smiled at the sound of his name and went lower still. He lifted her tank top just enough to expose her navel. He started kissing it, as his lust sarted taking over. He could feel her twitch at the senstaion. And still, she moaned. "Lars...."

He went back up to her lips and kissed her, his lust taking over. He kissed her wildy and she lay there, gladly letting him do her. He licked and sucked her neck, making her moan more, and broke the kiss to lift her top.

They stared at each other for a moment...Crimson blushed, coivered herself with her top, and lowered her head. It's okay if she wasn't pleasing enough for his eyes...

Just then he liftted her chin and gave her a reassuring smile. She blushed a bit more and smiled. The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He leaned forward and kissed her again. His hands srtared to wander, going up and down her back and abdomen. She moaned in delight at the sensation. He kissed her down to her shoulders with more passion as his hands crept behind her back to unlock her bra. He tossed it away and started suckling on her fruit...

"Aaaahh...Lars..." she moaned, running her hand through his hair.

He paused again. He stared at her, admiring her beauty. Her ebony hair, those ruby hued eyes....He lowered his hands and laid them on the hem of her pants. He looked at her questioningly. Though her face was deep red, she smiled and nodded. Giving her a smile, he slowly unzipped her pants. He tossed it away as well and suckled on her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he slowly slipped her underwear off.

He quickly stood up and took off his pants. Crimson blushed hard at the sight of his big asset. Then smiled. Taking it as a 'go' signal, he held her gently by the arms and came into her...very slowly...She moaned as she felt his warm eight-inch asset coming into her...He started going in and out of her, slowly increasing his pace. She moaned and groaned in pain and in delight. It had been quite a while since she'd done this whith a man. And right now, she's undeniably enjoying it.

Aroused, she pushed him backward, and got on top of him. She planted kisses all over his face, mkaing moan in pleasure at the sensation. She kissed him lower and lower until she was level with his asset. Blushing a bit at what she had in mind, she started licking it gently. He panted in arousal and moaned loudly. Enclosing it between her lips, she suckled on gently, then slowly going harder and faster.

He was already soaked in his sweat and could feel tht he was about to release. It shot out while she still had his asset in her mouth, and, without hesitation, she swallowed his sweet man juice with some of it dripping from her mouth.

Looking at each other, the man dazed from thier sexcapade, and the girl having his juice dripping from her from lips...

"You're delicious..." she blushed a bit a what she said. It only took a few seconds for him to recover. He leaned forward and tasted her lips, soaked in his man juice.

"I guess I am." he said with a smile, blushing a bit at what he said.

Staring into each other's eyes for a moment more, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be there for you when you need me, okey?"

She blushed. "Ok. But.."

"But what..?" he asked.

"Can we jsut stay like this for a while?" she said, laying her head on his broad chest.

"Of course..." he said with a smile. He held her close in his strong arms. As they cuddled, she felt security being with him...This beautiful stranger...Captain Lars Alexanderson...A man of great power....whom she' will love forever....


End file.
